Cadeau de Noel
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues à cette heure ci!" "La preuve que si, il y a un pauvre imbécile qui essaye de draguer une jolie fille, là, tu vois?" OneShot pour Noël! JamesLily


**Cadeau de Noël**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKRowling !

Résumé : Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues à cette heure_-_ci ! La preuve que si, il y a un pauvre imbécile qui essaye de draguer une jolie fille, là, tu vois ? **JAMES _-_ LILY**

Note : Joyeux Noël & Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année a tout le monde ! et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Elle profitait de son heure de pause en sirotant une bièraubeurre. Elle en avait grandement besoin ; le liquide tiède se répandit en elle comme une source de satisfaction. D'un coup, c'était comme si tout le stress du matin s'évaporait. Elle en avait par_-_dessus la tête des clients qui ne savaient pas se décider pour choisir un cadeau. Ils y en avaient tellement, disaient_-_ils. Elle poussa un soupir discret.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui clochait. Pas les clients. C'était elle. Elle, Lily Evans qui passerait les fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An seule.. devant travailler pendant les vacances pour se payer l'université magique. Elle voulait devenir Auror et ça coûtait cher, alors il fallait en payer le prix. C'était ainsi qu'elle était devenue assistante à la parfumerie « _l'arôme sorcière_ », sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle y travaillait de 10 à 18 heures non_-_stop depuis 2 semaines déjà.

Au moins, se disait_-_elle alors qu'elle avala d'une traite la fin de son verre, ça lui évitait de penser à combien elle vivait seule. C'était un cercle infernal. Elle remit sa cape de laine prune ainsi que son béret, déposa le compte juste sur la table et quitta le Chaudron Baveur, à l'instant même où quelqu'un y entrait dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à décrire le nouveau venu, c'était aussi un étudiant de son année. Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et sortit en adressant un signe de tête au barman en guise d'au revoir ; elle ne remarqua pas cependant la mine réjouie du jeune homme… elle se dépêcha ensuite de regagner son lieu de travail.

Elle poussa la lourde porte de la parfumerie qui grinça et carillonna. C'était l'unique boutique de senteur du Chemin de Traverse, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était populaire et souvent bien remplie, particulièrement en période de fêtes…

Maria, la patronne l'accueillit avec son habituel air de reine et Lily fila à l'arrière du magasin, se dévêtit de sa cape et de ses moufles. Elle épingla son petit badge ('Lily, pour vous servir') sur le haut de sa poitrine en faisant bien attention à ne pas se piquer. Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, Maria y entra.

« Je vais déjeuner avec Edward, je serai de retour vers 14 heures. »

Lily acquiesça. C'était l'heure creuse et Lily s'occuperait de la parfumerie avec Valérie, une jeune française qui était avec elle à Beaubâtons l'année dernière. Elles travaillaient toutes les deux pour se payer leurs études à l'étranger (bien que, pour Lily, vivre à Londres était plutôt un retour, étant donné qu'elle y vivait déjà, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière).

Maria posa son chapeau noir pailleté sur son brushing impeccable et ajouta à l'adresse de Lily :

« Si Madame Bones vient, occupe_-_toi d'elle. »

Cinq minutes après que Maria fut partie, un client entra et Valérie fila le servir.

Lily, quant à elle, augmenta un peu le volume de la radio, le 24 décembre, ils diffusaient toujours des belles chansons et elle se chargea ensuite de réapprovisionner le papier cadeau qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique : doré avec des petites étoiles noires qui filaient d'un coin à l'autre du papier, tout en décrivant des petits cercles, laissant une trainée de paillettes sur leurs passages. Lily passa le bout de ses doigts dessus. Les fins fragments brillants reposaient sur sa peau. Elle aurait tant aimé que son fiancé lui offre son parfum préféré, emballé dans ce papier cadeau.

Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas de fiancé et pas d'argent pour s'offrir le parfum en question.

« Chérie, je m'occupe de l'emballage de madame, va plutôt servir le client qui vient d'entrer », dit Valérie. Puis elle ajouta comme Lily fronça ses sourcils : « petite rêveuse, il y a un nouveau client ! »

« Oh », souffla Lily, désolée…

Valérie lui fit un clin d'œil et d'un sort l'emballage cadeau enroba la boite.

Lily chercha le client qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu entrer. Il lui tournait le dos, avec sa cape indigo. Il paraissait grand et fin.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle, comme elle le faisait à chaque nouvel arrivant.

Il se retourna et elle le reconnut. C'était l'étudiant qu'elle avait aperçu au Chaudron Baveur quelques minutes plutôt. Le beau jeune homme qui assistait aux mêmes cours que Lily.. mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'il l'observa intensément avant de répondre.

« Euh, oui, avec plaisir…Lily ! »

Comment savait_-_il ? Elle_-_même ignorait son prénom. Elle dut froncer les sourcils, il se contenta de montrer sa poitrine…badge !

« Ah, oui. »

Elle percuta enfin et se trouva particulièrement idiote, et intimidée. Elle devait être toute rouge –des tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur le visage, ça aide !

« Je peux mettre un nom sur ton visage, maintenant », dit_-_il.

Il lui tendit sa main.

« James Potter, je suis dans le même cours que toi. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Dis_-_moi, j'aimerais trouver un parfum pour ma mère, mais je n'y connais vraiment rien… »

« Hé bien, suis_-_moi. »

Il fallait qu'elle se retourne. Pour souffler, elle avait l'air d'une novice qui rougissait parce qu'un beau garçon lui adressait la parole. Elle se sentait vraiment bête.

Elle l'entraîna dans le rayon 'parfums dames', elle se serait bien moqué de lui, mais non.

« Je pense que ça ne sert à rien que tu sentes tous les parfums, »

« Merlin merci ! J'aime bien les parfums mais ça me fait tourner la tête quand j'ai le ventre vide ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions.. »

« Oui j'écoute. »

« Est_-_ce que ta mère est plutôt du genre discrète ou … ? »

« Heu, elle parle beaucoup, elle aime bien de se faire remarquer », répondit_-_il très sérieusement.

Lily échappa un petit rire.

« Non, je voulais dire, quand elle se parfume, ça sent fort ? »

« Fort comment ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, visiblement perdu.

« He bien, par exemple, quand elle passe près de toi, tu sens qu'elle s'est parfumée ? »

« À vrai dire, jamais fait attention… »

« Ça signifie que c'est un parfum discret alors…elle est coquette ? elle se maquille beaucoup ? »

« Oui !! Elle aime les bijoux et le rouge à lèvre ! »

« Okay, bon on peut déjà faire une sélection. »

« Déjà ?! » s'étonna_-_t_-_il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais fit courir ses yeux émeraude le long de l'étalage.

« Je te conseille mais c'est toi qui dois imaginer ta mère avec cette odeur_-_là, okay ? »

Il inclina la tête, elle sortit d'une de ses poches un petit miroir circulaire et vaporisa un parfum dessus.

« Ferme les yeux, il te suffit d'imaginer ta mère avec ce parfum. »

Il s'exécuta mais les ouvrit presque tout de suite après en disant :

« C'est très ingénieux »

« Tu ne connaissais pas ce système ? »

« Non »

« Tu n'es pas d'ici ? »

« Si si ! Mais quand je me promène sur le Chemin de Traverse, je vais plutôt côté quidditch… »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lâcher 'Les garçons quoi' ce qui fit sourire James Potter.

« Alors que dis_-_tu de ce parfum ? »

« Il ne sent pas très fort. On essaye un autre ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Après plusieurs essais, James se décida pour un

_« Rose de porcelaine_, mmmh bon choix ! » déclara Lily. « Alors maintenant, dis_-_moi la quantité que tu veux… »

* * *

Elle avait pris tout son temps pour emballer le parfum, mettre la ficelle noire, tout en discutant avec lui. Il était vraiment très gentil et drôle. Il avait quitté la parfumerie en lui adressant ses meilleurs vœux pour les fêtes et lui avait dit qu'il la verrait à la rentrée scolaire. Son cœur avait fait un sacré bond dans sa poitrine.. « mignoooooooooooooooooooon » avait lancé Valérie par_-_dessus son épaule.

* * *

Même si elle allait passer Noël seule, Lily était de bonne humeur, elle était contente de sa journée, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher le sourire niais qu'elle affichait depuis qu'elle avait parlé à James Potter. Son visage réapparaissait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se reposait depuis 20 minutes dans son bain, rêvassant..son cœur était moins lourd. 

Il ne lui avait pas fait d'avances certes, mais il avait vraiment été très bien. Et très beau. Grand, brun, de superbes yeux chocolat entourés de lunettes…et des belles dents.

A croquer…peut_-_être…

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. _Tu débloques ma pauvre_ ! Elle était vendeuse et l'avait aidé à trouver un parfum pour sa mère. Il l'avait juste remercié comme n'importe quel autre client l'aurait fait. C'était son m é t i e r. Ni plus, ni moins. Et comme il l'avait déjà vue à l'université, il avait été sympa.

Elle devait stopper ses illusions ! juste parce qu'un très beau garçon lui avait adressé la parole. _L'espoir fait vivre, non ?_

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain

Samedi 24 décembre.

On y était.

Le réveillon..

Lily entendait partout ce mot, qui n'avait aucun sens particulier pour elle. Sinon qu'il s'agissait d'un soir qu'elle passerait seule. Encore.

Elle écouta Valérie lui énoncer ses projets d'un soir, avec sa famille.

« Je te ramènerai une part de dessert, Lily_-_Jolie ! C'est promis ! »

« T'es gentille Valérie ! Bon allez, notre pause est finie. »

Lily poussa Valérie hors des vestiaires. Elle savait très bien que Maria serait venue les chercher dans la minute. Maria qui était sur son trente_-_et_-_un, prête à fêter le réveillon comme une impératrice.

« Ca alors ! ah ah ah »

Valérie tira sur la manche de Lily qui était encore dans ses rêveries.

« Qu'est_-_ce que ? » commença_-_t_-_elle.

Mais elle comprit. Droit devant elle se trouvait James Potter. Les mains en poche avec un sourire benêt accroché à sa figure.

« He ben… »

« Bonjour ! » Il venait de la repérer.

Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant. Deux jours de suite…peut_-_être…

« Bonjour ! » rétorqua_-_t_-_elle sur le même ton. « Tu te mets au parfum, dis_-_moi ! »

« Ah ah, en fait j'ai bien aimé tes conseils et comme j'avais du mal à trouver tous mes cadeaux de Noël, je sais, c'est pas très original de faire le même cadeau pour plusieurs personnes, mais comme je m'y suis pris trop tard, je n'ai pas d'autres idées… »

« Je vois ! Je vais donc faire la même chose qu'hier, sauf si tu veux quelque chose de plus précis cette fois ? »

« Oh non ! C'est pour mon amie, mais je ne connais pas encore bien ses gouts, je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas 'discrète', donc il lui faudrait un parfum 'soutenu' si c'est possible ! »

Il avait parlé comme s'il était un pro dans ce domaine. Mais Lily s'en ficha éperdument. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Déception. Encore. Un si beau mec avait forcément une copine. Bonheur éphémère, vraiment. Pas la peine de faire des bonds parce qu'il revenait. Il avait juste apprécié les conseils.

« Ca ne va pas, miss ? » lui demanda_-_t_-_il en posant une main sur son épaule.

_Bouge ta main sale con ! _

« Si ! Je réfléchissais. Donc un parfum soutenu. Hum, je vois que tu as retenu ce que j'ai dis hier ! »

« Oui ! Mais je ne serai jamais un fin connaisseur comme toi ! »

« Bon alors, plutôt parfum qui sent sur son passage. T'es sûr ? Quand c'est pour une personne plus 'intime' moi je conseille un parfum qui dégage assez d'essence mais seulement pour quelques heures, vois_-_tu. »

« Ah bon ? pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas juste sentir le parfum quelques heures mais toute la journée. C'est mieux, non ? »

« Ça peut être écœurant… » répliqua_-_t_-_elle en se sentant exactement écœurée.

« Si tu le dis. Donc tu me conseilles un parfum discret ? Comme celui de ma mère ? »

« Non, un truc poivré…je pencherais pour un parfum soutenu mais avec une essence plus fraîche. »

« Je croyais que les jeunes filles aimaient ce qui était fruité ?? …Elle aime bien les fraises ! »

Lily se moqua de lui. Ouvertement.

« Moi aussi j'aime les fraises, mais le premier qui m'offre un parfumé de fraises, tu peux être sur que je le remballe… »

« Okay ! Dans ce cas, dis_-_moi par exemple ce que toi, tu choisirais. »

« Heu.. »

« Disons que tu veuilles t'en acheter un, lequel choisirais_-_tu ? »

« Je vais te faire perdre ton temps. Je les aime tous et personne n'a les mêmes goûts, de toute façon. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un parfum qui tu aimes plus qu'un autre ? »

« Bof, à force de travailler dans une parfumerie, on aime tous les parfums, non ? »

« …j'ai besoin de _conseils_, Lily !! »

« Okay. »

Elle le voyait sourire. La fille avait vraiment de la chance de sortir avec lui.

Elle aspergea le miroir de poche et lui expliqua :

« Celui_-_ci est fruité, assez exotique, je dirais qu'il peut tenir une petite journée en mettant une bonne dose. »

« Charmant », fit_-_il, les yeux fermés, sûrement entrain de visualiser son _amie_. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon. »

« J'ai celui_-_là, il est très fort quand on l'applique mais il s'estompe vite je dois dire. C'est plutôt un parfum qu'on met pour un déjeuner… »

« Heu, non merci », fit_-_il en pinçant son nez. « Tu aimes ? Sérieusement ? »

« Pas mon préféré… »

Il éclata de rire.

« T'ose pas dire lequel tu préfères, avoue ! »

« J'en ai pas de préféré, vraiment. Je te l'ai dis, j'en découvre tous les jours des nouveaux.. »

Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui faire sentir le parfum qu'elle rêvait de s'acheter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre le porte. Surtout pas la petite amie du beau James Potter.

« Lily ! Tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît », appela Maria, depuis l'arrière boutique.

« Oui je viens, répliqua_-_t_-_elle, puis pour James elle dit : « regarde à ton aise, tiens voilà… » elle lui donna le petit miroir et se sauva.

« On n'a plus de flacons, il va falloir que tu ailles en acheter d'autres chez Marvin, j'aurais bien voulu y aller », expliqua la patronne, « mais Carmenia Bones va arrive d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Oh, oui, pas de problème, Maria, j'y vais. »

« Merci Lily. »

Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à proposer un parfum pour la petite amie de Potter. Sa bonne humeur de la veille ainsi que lorsqu'il était entré pour la deuxième fois à l'arôme sorcière,… tout s'était dissipé. Elle passerait les fêtes seule, point barre. Cette journée avait été une vraie désillusion… personne ne s'intéressait à une petite assistante en parfumerie, n'est_-_ce pas ?

* * *

« Ton brun ténébreux n'a pas attendu ton retour, il avait d'autres cadeaux à trouver. MAIS ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien conseillé. Il m'a dit de te remercier. Il est vraiment charmant, ma jolie ! » 

« Tellement charmant qu'il cherchait un cadeau pour sa petite amie, Valérie… » réfuta Lily.

« Pas de chance…oh allé, fait pas cette tête ! C'est Noël ! »

* * *

Fin de journée interminable. 

Maria avait eu la bonne idée de faire une 'nocturne'. Alors Lily travailla jusque 20 heures trente. Son réveillon paraîtrait peut_-_être moins long ? Elle avait pourtant fixé son programme (bain avec les nouvelles huiles essentielles qu'elle s'était achetée pendant une de ses pauses ; séance maquillage ; petit repas simplet ; un film qu'elle avait loué la matinée dans le Londres moldu ; et elle mettrait sa magnifique petite robe noire). Elle sourit. Quoi de mieux qu'un film à l'eau de rose pour rêver toute la nuit ? Cela lui éviterait de penser que sa vie sentimentale était un vrai désastre…

20 heures 20.

Maria s'éclipsa dans le vestiaire. Elle était pressée de retrouver Edward pour un merveilleux réveillon. Valérie était déjà partie, en souhaitant de bonnes fêtes à Lily, bien qu'elle serait de retour avant Nouvel An.

20 heures 25…

…et un client de dernière minute…

« Oh miss ! Aidez_-_moi, il me faut un cadeau pour ma belle_-_mère !!! Quelque chose de chic, de cher, de reconnu…oh vous savez, ma belle_-_mère… »

Lily eut vite fait de dénicher Le parfum. C'était l'heure de la fermeture. Et Maria déposa un petit paquet sur le comptoir.

« Joyeux Noël, Lily ! Ce n'est pas grand_-_chose, mais c'est très chou…Allez, sauve_-_toi ! »

Maria ne fit pas de clin d'œil, juste un signe de tête. Noël rendait les gens bizarres.

« Merci », souffla_-_t_-_elle avant de récupérer sa cape de laine et son béret dans le vestiaire.

Elle glissa le précieux cadeau emballé avec le magnifique papier que Lily avait tant rêvé de déballer un jour..et de trouver un cadeau rien que pour elle à l'intérieur. Elle en était folle ! Elle prévoyait déjà de le déballer en essayant de ne pas trop abîmé le précieux papier, une fois qu'elle aurait pris son bain. Enfin si elle aurait le temps d'attendre jusque là.

« Joyeux Noël à vous, Maria. »

Elle la salua chaleureusement tandis qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée. La clochette retentit. C'était vraiment la magie de Noël. Il faisait noir depuis longtemps mais la neige s'était décidée à tomber, rendant le sol lumineux.

…les premiers flocons…les plus beaux…La fine pellicule blanche installée sur les dalles de pierres du Chemin de Traverse ne fondait pas. Tant mieux, c'était comme ça que la neige était la plus belle. Curieusement, la neige passa en second plan. Et pour cause…

« Lily ! Bonsoir ! »

« James ? «

« Oui oui c'est moi ! «

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues à cette heure_-_ci ! »

« La preuve que si, il y a un pauvre imbécile qui essaye de draguer une jolie fille, là, tu vois ? »

Elle tourna la tête, prête à rire de l'idiot qui draguait.

« Où ça ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une petite voix.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Nulle part. Elle souriait.

« C'n'est pas drôle… » dit_-_elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais sortit un paquet de sa poche. C'était un emballage cadeau venu tout droit de la parfumerie.

« Le type qui drague la fille, c'est moi. »

« …j'avais compris. »

« Ah. »

« Et ton amie ? »

« C'est toi. »

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *


End file.
